Ashita Sidana
Spartan Ashita Sidana is a Spartan IV serving in the UNSC. She is a member of the search and rescue team, Fireteam Patron Biography Ashita and her twin sister Ashah were born on November 1st, 2530 on Earth in modern day India. It is unclear when exactly Ashita joined the UNSC. The two sisters were inseparable and were deliberately put on assignments together. Ashita, being the analytical and logical thinker between the two was often tasked with stratagem. Sometime after the end of the Human-Covenant War, Ashita enlisted in the Spartan IV program and was assigned to Fireteam Patron under the command of Gregg Waller. Sometime prior to October 2555, Ashita participated in an operation to rescue nearly 50 hostages during the Fuji Tower Incident. On October 23rd, 2555, Fireteam Patron was deployed to stop an in-progress hostage situation in the Shukka Province of the planet Ballast. Ashita infiltrated a loading bay entrance of the complex along with Ashah. The duo dispatched several immediate and additional guards. After initially refusing, Sidana eventually aided Gregg Waller in the rescue of Naomi Marres from the Monolith HQ a few days later. Lineage: Huntress Volume II On October 24th, 2555, Ashita and the other members of Patron team agreed to meet with Gregg on the planet Ballast for an undisclosed reason. After waiting several hours, Gregg arrived to greet his anxious team. Before he had a chance to prep them with the necessary background, Twenty-Seven arrived on the scene. Ashita, establishing Twnety-Seven as a potential threat stepped forward to block her, holding her at gun point. Gregg attempted to explain that Twenty-Seven was his old friend Naomi Marres, once thought dead, back looking for help. While Gregg was ready to enlist himself and his team to her aid, Ashita spoke out once again, saying that his foolhardy trust in this stranger was dangerous and that there was no way to know if Twenty-Seven was even telling the truth. Taken aback by her dissent, Gregg began to argue with Ashita further until Twenty-Seven stepped in assured Gregg that she no longer needed his help. She then fled. Unknown to Ashita at the time, this was far from the last time they'd see Twenty-Seven. Personality Ashita is the calm, analytical and logistical type. Being a natural strategist and quick thinker, she is known to carefully contemplate each move far in advance; even in her social interactions. She is also not afraid to voice her concerns or ideas, as displayed in her blatant disregard for Waller's technical superiority over her. Despite often placing herself in close quarters combat, she is not combat aggressive, unlike her sister. Trivia * Both of the Sidana sisters wear the same helmet archetype, but Ashita's is far less decorated than her sisters. * Ashita is a Hindu/Indian name which means Success. * Of the two, Ashita is the older sister. * Unlike her sister, Ashita has retained her naturally long hair by keeping it in a military bun. * Ashita is the only member of Patron team who can pilot a Pelican. * The character design for Ashita was created by the Mexican artist, TexD41. Category:Lineage Category:Patron Team Category:Characters